Water makes up from 75 to 85% of all living matter. Thus water is not only the medium in which all biomedical reactions take place, it is also by far the major substance of living matter. For these fundamental reasons, the discovery that water in cancer cells has longer NMR relaxation time (T1 and T2) is of great potential importance. Having established that these longer T1 and T2 are not due to the larger water contents but are distinctly different from all normal host animal tissues but are very similar among all variety of cancer cells of diverse origin, our immediate plan for the next year would encompass both fundamental inquiries of the physico-chemical basis for differences in T1 and T2 of model systems as well as living cells. We will also continue our investigation of the different T1 and T2 of host tissues from cancer-bearing animals particularly in relation to animals bearing "red ascites" and bearing "yellow ascites" with the hope of understanding more about the process of cancer cell dissemination.